


I sometimes wish I'd stayed inside

by bundlesofcherries



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Nathan is gay, Simon bellamy needs a hug, Trans Character, ftm character, ftm simon bellamy, simon tells nathan, title is a daughter lyric, trans simon bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundlesofcherries/pseuds/bundlesofcherries
Summary: Just some angst with Simon being trans and sad and Nathan finding him. This is a vent for me lmao.





	I sometimes wish I'd stayed inside

Simon Bellamy was lost. The kind of lost where you can’t see a single light at the end of the tunnel and your heart falls through your stomach when you think about it. The community service was finally taking a toll on his mood, causing stress, anxiety, and dysphoria. Nobody knew, but Simon was afraid one day they would. The locker rooms were a big issue, and he refused to tell that asshole of a probation worker, he was going to tell Sally but he didn’t want to scare her away, especially when you finally thought he had found love. It’s too late for that now though.   
After stepping into the community center, he walked into the locker room, holding his breath in fear. Grabbing his bag, he raced to the bathroom stall.   
“It’s fine, I’m going to be alright one day,” he whispered to himself while sat on top of the toilet lid.   
“Barry? What are you stressing over now, are you finally gonna lose your virginity?” Nathan asked, masking concern with humor.   
“Please go away Nathan, I don’t have the energy for this today, please just leave me alone” Simon replied.  
“I’m not gonna leave you alone until you tell me who the lucky lady is, do I know her?” Nathan asked, concern still in his voice.  
“Nathan please, just go away.”  
“You can’t blame me for wanting to know who she is, especially when you’re such a pervert, she must be into some freaky shit,” Nathan said, starting to lean against the door.   
“It’s no one!” Simon screamed from the stall, “and it never will be, you remind me of that everyday.” There was silence until Nathan finally broke it  
“Simon?” he replied, then took a deep breath,”you know I’m only kidding right? I’ve never been serious about any of that.” Simon shook his head and let out a light sign before replying.   
“It’s true though, I’m never going to be happy because I’m a freak.”  
“Simon, I promise you, you’re not a freak and you’re going to find love,”Nathan replied, his voice laced with sympathy.  
“You don’t understand and you never will, how hard it is to be me, for everyone to hate you just for being who you are,” silence, then Nathan replied.  
“I’m gay Simon, that’s why my mom kicked me out. I just wanted to tell you so that you know that I know how you feel.” Taking a deep breath, Simon spoke, barely above a whisper,   
“I’m trans.”   
“What do you mean?” Nathan asked, with sympathy rather than hatred.   
“I was born a girl, I hate the locker rooms,” Simon sniffled, chuckling to himself at the ridiculousness of the situation. “I don’t want you to think anything different of me though, I just needed to tell someone, my anxiety was eating me alive,” Simon said, opening the stall and stepping out. Nathan stood there awkwardly, let out a sharp blink, and said,   
“Me too Barry.”


End file.
